Hope and Despair's Chase
by Sirenys
Summary: [dangan ronpa based] When Sieghart draws the title of Super High-school Level Good Luck, he realizes that his ordinary life ends, beginning the life of mutual killing, where it's kill or be killed. Between an abnormal ever day and school trials, nobody is safe and everyone is willing to risk everything. Sometimes, when surrounded by despair, it's hard to find hope


He held the envelope in his hands, gazing absentmindedly.

Pinching himself to make sure it wasn't a dream, he winced in pain. He couldn't believe his luck.

_Congratulations._

_This year, we decided to accept one student chosen by lottery from among each and every one of the country's regular high school students.  
As a result, we invite Ercnard Sieghart to attend our school as a person possessing "Super High-school Level Good Luck"_

_We are a school with several hundred years of history, legendary for sending top students into leading fields of professions time after time._

_Our goal is to raise the nation's 'hope' that will bear the future on it's shoulders. Accordingly, some people call this academy, the academy of 'hope'. _

_Although you have all rights to refuse, this lottery happens only once a year, and enrollment is recommended. We do not hold entrance exams, and enrollment is by invitation only._

_Regards, Headmaster of Hope's Chase_

In the endless list of high school students in Bermisiah, he was drawn in a lottery to attend a super-exclusive, officially recognized by the government, aspiring to gather and cultivate high school students excelling in their respective academic fields school, Hope's Chase Private Academy. General opinion is that graduation there leads to certain success.

Like hell he'd refuse.

* * *

Standing in front of the magnificent building, Sieghart paused, thinking to himself. "Someone as ordinary as myself, in such an abnormally amazing place, would I really be able to handle it? I wouldn't be able to fit in, that's for sure..."

The previous night, he found a forum thread on the internet, naming all the new enrollments, the seventy-eighth class of Hope's Chase. They weren't kidding when they said 'top students'. There was a Super High-school Level Swordmaster, who had never once lost a match, also having a record of taking down an unbelievable one thousand intelligent training robots with ease. An alchemist who created an entirely new element, able to create anything out of anything. A songwriter and guitarist duo who's albums are internationally recognized and adored, always in the top five of music rankings. Super High-school Level Archer, Acrobat, Dancer, the list goes on. Knowing all these people are going to be in the same class as him, it was rather overwhelming. Thinking back to it, there were three students that had absolutely no information on them, though Sieghart guessed it wasn't his business.

He had no special talents, nor any special hobbies. Everything about him, appearance, personality, school record, likes and dislikes, they were boringly ordinary.

In the letter, they made it clear that he could only attend this due to simple luck.

Maybe he should have rejected. But when it all came down to this, he was still the one drawn, and he still accepted the invitation. It did no use standing like a statue. He had to get to the entrance hall before eight am.

Whispering words of determination to himself and taking a deep breath, Sieghart pushed open the door. It was a moment charged with a feeling of hope that accompanies a new school life.

... Or so, it should have been.

The moment his foot came in contact with the tiles of Hope's Chase's marble floor, Sieghart's vision blurred. The world swirled around him... round and round... until everything faded into darkness.

_Thud!_

The last thing he remembered was an aching sensation on the back of his head.

After that, rather than Super High-school Level Good Luck, Sieghart realized that he was more of a Super High-school Level _Bad_ Luck.

* * *

_prologue end__ . Welcome to Despair Academy_

* * *

_Wow I actually summoned up enough fucks to write. I'm pretty excited about this crossover._

_ALL SLOTS TAKEN. No OC's will be accepted from this point on! _

_Here is our class roster of SHSL Titles!_

_SHSL Swordmaster_

_SHSL Archer_

_SHSL Alchemist_

_SHSL Acrobat_

_SHSL Enviromentalist_

_SHSL Goalie_

_SHSL Dancer_

_SHSL Tai Chi Chuan_

_SHSL Good Luck_

_SHSL Heir_

_SHSL Fashion Designer_

_SHSL Harp Player_

_SHSL Taekwando_

_SHSL Nurse_

_SHSL Programmer_

_SHSL Historian_

_SHSL Guitarist_

_SHSL Songwriter_

_SHSL Boxer_

_SHSL Nuclear Scientist_

_SHSL Chess Player_

_SHSL Fortune Teller_

_SHSL Traceur_

_SHSL Doll maker_

_SHSL Language Translator_

_SHSL Psychologist_

_SHSL Electrician_

_SHSL Friend_

_SHSL Prankster_

_SHSL [spoilers]_

_SHSL [spoilers]_

_SHSL [spoilers]_

_SHSL [spoilers]_

_SHSL [spoilers]_

_I apologize for the spoilers censors but yeah this is mystery genre whats gotta be censored has got to be censored_

_Also, just some small reminders._

_1. Your OC will not survive. None of them will. Please don't be angry if I kill your OC off early, I'll try my best to please everyone, but characters still need to die. REMINDER THAT THERE WILL NEED TO BE A FIRST MURDER, AND THAT WILL BE AN OC._

_2. It's up to me to decide who survives. _

_3. Your character (All the characters) will be intentionally slightly ooc. I apologize about that._

_4. I don't recommend playing or looking up stuff about Dangan Ronpa while reading this. This crossover is going to be very similar (plot elements and character role wise) and knowing what happens in Dangan Ronpa would spoil a lot in this crossover. If you are planning to read Dangan Ronpa (or watch the anime), I'd suggest finishing it off quickly before I start this fanfiction, because it's going to spoil for the game as well, for those who haven't finished. It also includes spoilers for the 2nd game, past both orenonen's and kuzuhiko's LPs._

_5. Character relationships with each other will be built up from scratch. This is a new class, and everyone just met each other._

_6. For people who dislike OC's, I apologize for the large quantity of them. However, they will be killed off first, because I need some students to kill off in order to stall and give time to develop canon characters. Yes, OC's are kind of just tools, but I'll try my best to squeeze in a little bit of development before they die. _

_Thanks for reading! Look forward to the next update (which will come in a few weeks to months once OC slots are filled)_


End file.
